To Sir With Love
by Cathain Nottingham
Summary: Jack receives a special birthday gift.


Title: To Sir With Love   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Season: Any  
  
Summary: Jack receives a special birthday gift.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay I don't own Stargate SG-1 or anything to do with it's universe, you know that and I know that so lets not bring it up. I also don't own anything pertaining to "The Simpsons" or "To Sir With Love". I only own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: Just a little fic I thought of the other day, I hope you like it.  
  
-----------------  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!"   
  
Jack couldn't do anything but sit on his couch and grin like an idiot, his occasional tough as nails military persona was gone, as was his normal charming yet sarcastic one and he was now filled with nothing but love, joy and complete fulfillment as he was surrounded by friends. His living room was of modest size but comfortably fit himself and the three other members of SG-1 without a problem. Sam sat alone on the plush chair across from the couch with Daniel sitting on the arm while Jack and Teal'c sat on the couch. The small coffee table had been cleared for the cake that Teal'c had made, since it was his turn.  
  
"Geez guys, you didn't need to do this." Jack grinned as he beamed at his three closest friends.  
  
"Jack just blow out your candles." Daniel half-ordered with a grin on his own face.  
  
"Yeah Sir, make your wish." Sam beamed at her CO motioning to him with her hands for him to blow out the five candles that adorned his cake. It had been an ongoing joke amongst SG-1, they all knew that there was a five somewhere within Jack's true age but they jokingly said that Jack acted so much like a five year old that that was why he got five candles.  
  
Jack closed his eyes and wished for the same thing that he found himself wishing for since his reassignment to the SGC - well not the exact same thing. Originally Jack just wished that the pain in his heart would dull, would give him time to continue on with his life but suddenly one year he realized that his wish had come true, that the pain did dull and was suddenly replaced by a flourish of new feelings - feelings for a certain blonde astrophysicist.  
  
Daniel, Sam and Teal'c clapped around him as Jack blew the five candles out and the Colonel opened his eyes to find himself greeted by the smiles on all of their faces and he found himself smiling once more.  
  
"Presents!" Daniel called as he pushed forward the box that had been nestled next to the coffee table.  
  
"Guys..." Jack began again but Daniel cut him off with the wave of his hand and Jack smiled as he took the box from his friend. He tore at the wrapped blue paper and found the newest Simpsons DVD season box set. "Thanks Danny!"  
  
Daniel grinned at Jack's reaction as Teal'c pushed forth his own present, which was neatly wrapped in a bag. Jack pulled out the tissue paper and found just about every Simpsons comic book ever written inside as well as several Simpsons CDs. "Geez T, I've got enough here to last me a lifetime."  
  
"That was the idea O'Neill." Teal'c replied with the bow of his head.  
  
"Mine next Sir." Sam smiled as she pulled a large but thin present from the side of the chair and held it out to her CO. Jack took the present and smiled at his 2IC before he tore into the wrapping paper, what he found surprised him; a large, unmarked box. He opened the box and pulled out the contents and found first a chess board - followed by Simpsons chess pieces and Jack beamed at Sam. "I figured that maybe Cassie and I can play against you some time."  
  
"Then Jack is going to need a lot of practice." Daniel smiled and received a slight laugh from Sam.  
  
Jack took a moment to shoot Daniel a look before turning back to Sam, "Thank you so much."  
  
"It was nothing Sir." Sam smiled and locked eyes with Jack. The two shared a moment before Daniel interrupted again.  
  
"So lets have some of this cake!"  
  
-----------------  
  
The next two hours held much more laughter for SG-1 as they ate birthday cake, popped in a Simpsons DVD and attempted to play chess all the while. Finally, with the clock leaning precariously towards midnight, the team was starting to feel the fatigue of the long day.   
  
Daniel was the first to stand and stretch, his tall, lean body arched like a cat's while he stifled a yawn, "Hey Teal'c do you want a ride back to base?"  
  
"That would be much appreciated Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said with the bow of his head.  
  
Teal'c bent down to grab some of the empty beer bottles and dirty plates but Jack waved him off, "Naw, go ahead guys, I'll get this."  
  
"I'll stay and help." Sam chimed in and SG-1 said their goodbyes and goodnights as half of the team left. Jack flicked the DVD off and silently helped Sam clean the living room, carrying dirty dishes and bottles to the kitchen, picking up wrapping paper and other scraps from the DVD plastic, until the room was once again clean.   
  
Jack shared a silent smile with Sam, which she reciprocated before stretching, "Do you mind if I use the bathroom before I leave Sir?"  
  
"Go right ahead." Jack grinned, "You know where it is."  
  
"Thanks." Sam smiled as she headed off down the hall. Jack waited as patiently as he could for Sam to return, which she did after about a minute and he could immediately tell by the look on her face that she was ready to go home and get some sleep. He helped her get her jacket on and watched her from his porch as she waved goodbye and could no longer see her taillights before he returned to the house.  
  
Jack himself could feel the fatigue rise within himself and began turning off all of the lights as he marched himself towards his bedroom. He quickly changed out of his khakis and loose yet snug fitting sweatshirt and slipped himself into a pair of old cotton boxers that had the Simpsons on them that Sam had given him as a Christmas gift a few years earlier before climbing into the bed.  
  
He reached over to flick off the lamp on his end table when he found a small, out of place silver box gleaming at him. The box had a small white bow on the top and he cautiously reached out and picked it up. Finding a small crank on the side, Jack turned the key and suddenly his room was filled with the soft, beautiful sound of a song that took Jack a moment to recollect - "To Sir With Love". Jack turned the small box over to discover that the bottom had been engraved - "To Jack - my Sir - with all of my heart - my love - Samantha". Jack didn't know exactly what to do - he was touched beyond words, he could feel tears biting at the back of his eyes but what he really wanted to do was to hold Sam in his arms and kiss her, show her exactly what the gift meant to him. It was then that he smiled, that was exactly what the gift was for - the promise that one day he would be able to take Samantha Carter into his arms and never let her go.  
  
Jack fell asleep still listening to the soothing sounds of his new gift and dreaming of that fateful day - not to far away - when Sam would be his. It was the best birthday gift anyone could have ever given him and that's exactly what Sam did...she gave him the reason to hold out. For her. For them.  
  
-----------------  
  
After Thought: Well what did you think? Please review and let me know! 


End file.
